Love is it Just a spell?
by Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust
Summary: Summary: I walk alone within the forests of my lands, For I a great demon lord of the Western lands am alone. No female is brave enough to speak with this Sesshoumaru. If you want the rest read the chapters!
1. 1 Information for special pepole

Hope this helps some of you readers! (lol)

#1 Information Chapter for "specail" people

The Story is called: "Loce Is It Just A Spell?"

Note: Before I give you regular readers the summary I will say this:My writing style for this particalur story is WAY out of my capability. It will be Sesshoumaru's p.o.v until the lemon in this chapter. Then it will be from a.p.o.v (author point of view) I am also obliged to say this to the people who blame me for reading these stories. It's not my fucking falut so don't you even try to blame me,for what you, yourself read. I can't have another parent nagging me because of the way I write sadly it's a pereverted nature. It's just who I am so please be considerate I am a parent of four and that does make me aware of what I do, but just spare me the stress please, if you really want to read the story I can personally e-mail it to you and then you can read it on your own time.

Okay here's the summary! bows then goes behind a curtin

Summary: "I walk alone within the forests of my lands, For I a great demon lord of the Western lands am alone. No female is brave enough to speak with this Sesshoumaru, yet there was one female. Her body and charectures as beautiful as her name."

... If you want the rest please just read the story. Spare yourself from torture! laughs evily

Warning: There is within the contents of this chapter a lemon, there is no foreplay (oral sex) so don't get your hands in your pants just yet. laughs evily again I will also say that I will NOT MARK WHERE THE LEMON STARTS OR ENDS! So if you're one of those peoples who don't like to read the lemon just skip this next chapter. It has TWO lemons in them. Sorry for the inconvince of my writing.

p.s Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the next 12 chapters. Or there won't be any updates! So in other words no FREEBE READING! It is banned when reading my storyies!(unless you are really close to me then it's every other chapter) evil grin

Lots And Lots of cookies!

Ja Ne!

Neko-hanyou-miko

bows and quitely leaves the room


	2. 2 Do We Belong Togher?

Chapter 2-Do we belong together?

(Sesshoumaru's P.O.V)

I walk alone within the forests and I walk alone within my lands. For I a great demon lord of the west am alone. Even if this Sesshoumaru loathes admitting something I must, nay I am forced to speak it aloud even if to the air. The world offers no comfort to one such as myself. You ask why I, Sesshoumaru speak in such a manner? It is because the truth cannot be hidden by lies; it always reaches the other side of the well. Truth being that I, Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands have no control: over my monotone middle, or my legendary ending. (deep remorseful sigh) This Sesshoumaru seeks a mate. But sadly all females, demon and human alike know of my cruse, my fate. Even my adopted daughter Rin has grown fearful of me as she gets older .They all turn around and run the other way screaming. Yet there was one female-human that travels with my (cringes) half-brother Inuyasha. She was brave enough to keep company with this Sesshoumaru. And even braver still to sleep in the same bed and entangle her limbs with my own. Her name is as beautiful as she is. The name constantly echoing in my mind: Kagome. Her eyes a deep brown; hopeful, determined, and trust shine deeply in her eyes. It's almost as if her soul is as clear as she is, like there is no mystery to her at all. It's plainly displayed in her eyes. Kagome's hair is of the deepest black and when light reflects, her hair turns to an indescribable dark blue. Her smile is gentle as the spring breeze, and a laugh as elegant as swan. Kagome's body I must say is enough to make I, Sesshoumaru want to be her and torture her body. Making her scream my name for countless hours to the kami's themselves. Just thinking about her large breasts, curvy hips, sensuous long legs, made I Sesshoumaru begin to strip of his pants to relieve the pressure within my loins that now throbbed with need for the one woman I desired. I grabbed my large shaft (ego showing) and was about to slowly stoke myself when I heard a low moan come from the bushes.

_**(LEMON!!!!!)**_

The woman that Sesshoumaru mentioned before was standing there for his eyes to gaze upon her in all her glory, and she was wearing nothing but her strange under garments. Sesshoumaru groaned as she took off her clothes and walked towards him with her breasts bouncing with each step she took. Kagome's mouth was shut tight her lips curved in a seductive smile. She smiled at Sesshoumaru's face. She swayed her hips with each step she came closer to Sesshoumaru. When she reached him his eyes were flashing between molten gold and dark ruby. Kagome smiled at his self control, how little amount it was at the standing point in time. He groaned at her seductive smile and pulled her flush against him. She moaned his name loudly, and slowly she inched her lips to Sesshoumaru's. Once their lips met his tongue came out and gently prodded her lips open. Their tongues slowly danced, and then battled fiercely. Sesshoumaru explored Kagome's mouth. She tasted of honey and cream. Their bodies constantly moved. Soon legs were tangled and they fell to the ground. The created friction from their bodies caused a great deal of sexual tension; soon one of them would have to make the first move.

No longer being able to take the pressure within their neither regions the two broke apart and panted as their lungs filled with air. An animalistic grin appeared on Sesshoumaru's face. Kagome lifted her head to Sesshoumaru's left ear and licked the tip; then lowered her lips so that he could hear her. She whispered words he thought he'd NEVER hear from a woman like Kagome. She tenderly kissed his cheeks, markings then his soft lips. Their tongues met in a whirl of passion, Sesshoumaru was growling in participation of thrusting into Kagome's dripping wet, tight pussy.

At that moment Sesshoumaru's eyes turned dark red. he slammed violently into Kagome's womanhood. (FYI: I hate that word, it just doesn't fit.) She screamed in both pain and pleasure, all Sesshoumaru could manage was a deep grunt. She grabbed his shoulders as he let her adjust to his enormous size. He looked into her eyes and she nodded. At first he started pumping in and out slowly pulling out half way and then slamming into her. "Oh Sessh-ou-mar-ru f-faster! Faster!" Kagome managed to say with raged breaths. Her only reply was a deep, heavy grunt. Sesshoumaru changed the position so that now they were sitting up, Kagome moaned on pleasure as he pumped further in, and went faster. She gripped his shoulders and screamed out his name as she reached her first orgasm, yet Sesshoumaru still had not. He stood up and pushed her against a tree. She moaned in his ear as he slammed into her pussy. Using his demonic speed he moved quickly desperate for sweet release. Kagome was screaming his name as her second orgasm came. Sesshoumaru grunted again as her walls squeezed his dick like a constrictor snake. Still unsatisfied he removed his dick from her slowly and put her on all fours, Kagome mewed at this new sensation spreading through her body. He slammed into her pussy harshly and once again used demonic speed to satisfy himself and his soon-to-be-mate. Before they reached their climaxes Sesshoumaru bit down on Kagome's neck where it connected with the shoulder. Blood flowed freely into his mouth as he greedily sucked up her blood as they climaxed together. He licked her and watched as the bite healed over. Soon the changes would ensue, not much after they had rested. He slowly pulled out of her dripping cunt; Kagome rolled over and smiled as Sesshoumaru panted heavily. Kagome got up and laid herself on top of the panting demon Lord. She giggled when he groaned as she moved on top of him. He held her hips still, and tried to restrain from ravishing her body all over again.

Yet that still did not solve his problem of a boner and a mate that had her own ideas about what they should be doing, he purred when she started to pet his tail. She grinned and continued to pet his tail while her lips moved to his ear and she whispered "Oh Sesshoumaru! Don't you just want to have sex all over again? I know I want it." He groaned at her words and his dick got harder. He tired very hard to resist. But Kagome would not let up until she got what she wanted. Finally with every last ounce of will power left he gently put her on the opposite side of him and walked to the cold lake just 15 feet ahead of him. Slowly he stepped in and exhaled as the water relieved him of his stiff dick. He dove in and let the water flow freely around his body as he swam to the middle of the lake. He floated on his back for awhile and relaxed until her heard Kagome's cry of pain. Quickly he swam to the shore, and quickly to her side. She was on the ground in pain as the transformations slowly took place. He grabbed his hakama put them on and put his haori on Kagome, he picked her up just as a purple light surrounded her. Sesshoumaru stroked her hair and kissed her forehead which bore an indigo crescent moon. A smile appeared on her face as Sesshoumaru picked her up and cradled her form next to his body. Slowly he walked as the changes continued. Kagome's eyes were now purple; her hair black with red streaks, markings like the color of blood appeared on her cheeks, hips, and ankles. A tail black as the night sky wrapped around her body with a white tip. She weighed slightly less. Sesshoumaru looked down to see that she had woken and her nipples were showing through his haori. He smiled at her attempt for attention, but ignored her and continued to walk to his estate.

To be continued!

Until then my friends.


	3. 3 Will the Memory Fade?

_Chapter 3- Will the Memory Fade?_

A/N: I just figured out how bad I am at writing stories. I am so sorry for even making this story. I know it's made a turn for the worse so just don't bother to review anymore. I understand if you hate this story, hell I almost hate it now. There's something I can't get, something that my story needs, it's too simple to plain. I want more, more so that my writing really INTERESTS people. I know this only attracted a few people. And I feel ashamed for not being able to attract a "whole crowd" of people, like most authors. If I get more then two reviews then I guess I'll continue. But if not then I know that my story fucking sucks and I shouldn't continue with it. I hope those who like this story enjoy its blandness.

Ja Ne! Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust

Sesshoumaru had reached his estate and Kagome stood proudly by his side, holding his hand tightly. Sesshoumaru grinned as Jaken ran, open mouthed to see his Lord with a female, much less a demoness, which happened to be licking his neck and purring. "Mi-Lord Sesshoumaru! I am glad for your safe return Mi-Lord but what is this wench doing with you?! She looks like a common whore!" Jaken proudly squawked expecting praise. Sesshoumaru growled dangerously low as he spoke, "Jaken! How dare you speak of the Lady of the West in such a manner! (Voice lowers) Jaken you will meet me in my study after my mate has been settled in." Kagome tittered as Sesshoumaru glared at the males staring at Kagome's clothing. She wore a silver silk mini skirt, and a silver haori with sleeves that passed her finger tips that cut just below her breast line. Each piece of clothing had a spiral of black blooming roses. Her shoes were black wedges and a sliver silk ribbon that wrapped up to her calf muscle.

Sesshoumaru led Kagome through numerous amounts of hallways and at last they reached their room. He grabbed her wrist just as she was about to open the door and pushed her against the door. He grabbed her hips and moved his own in a circular motion, trying desperately to relieve the immense pressure in his loins. He put his lips on her marking and licked it. She moaned his name quietly and wrapped a leg around his waist as he continued his assault on her mark. He grinned as she writhed in sexual pain; he kissed her lips lightly then kissed her again more passionately, their tongues meeting in a fierce battle. He pulled away from the kiss panting heavily; quickly he masked his arousal and put on a cold mask as he walked towards his study. Kagome on the other hand was left breathless as she pushed open the door. Still wet as a fish she took her clothes off and tossed them to the side. She lay on the bed panting for air as one of her hands played havoc on her clit, while her nimble fingers pinched and twisted her nipples, switching when the nipped became a pebble. She came easily in three strokes of her fingers. She grabbed the top blanket and covered herself. Not but five minutes later Sesshoumaru came into the room. He looked to the bed to see that Kagome lay tangled in the blankets, naked and covered in her own arousal.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly before taking off all his clothes and grabbed a light pair of hakamas. Slowly he walked towards the osen. He stepped in and relaxed his muscles as the steaming osen took its toll. He searched for the wash cloth, and just as he reached Kagome was in front of him, kissing his neck and biting it every now and then. He groaned as his shaft hardened when Kagome kissed him roughly. She bit his lip and gently sucked the blood the spilled from the wound. She licked his lip then parted for air. While Kagome panted lightly turned the opposite way blushing he crept up behind her and grabbed her. He picked her up and ran to their bed. He gently set her down before whispering into her ear. "Kagome, my dear, do not start if you cannot finish." She giggled before squirming from underneath Sesshoumaru and leaping over to her closet. Quickly she slipped into a translucent white kimono and a black obi. Kagome beckoned him with her finger as she stepped into her flats.

She ran down the hallway her scent giving off a hint that she was headed towards the garden. Fast as the wind blew in a storm, Sesshoumaru dressed and ran after Kagome; his scent was full of lust as he chased after Kagome's scent. The chefs and servants yelled as food spilled and plates broke. However when Sesshoumaru came through it fell silent. His scent of lust rushed in through the kitchen like a hot summers' breeze. He had made his way through his palace just barely reaching the garden door. Over the past five minutes of running after her it had become hard to walk. He panted heavily; he slowed his pace down and walked towards the rose garden. When he saw her sitting between the red, white and yellow roses he gasped. Her deep violet eyes shined brightly in the pale dim light of the moon. Kagome's hair shinned brighter then her amethyst eyes. All of the moonlight seemed to beam down upon her; making her look like a celestial maiden. She looked up at him and smiled. Slowly she bent down and cut a white rose with faded yellow tips and neatly tucked it behind her right ear. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and sighed as she put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and breathed in her in her scent of lily and lavender scent. Kagome shifter and Sesshoumaru put his head on her lap. His right arm raised to trace her cheek, then went down her neck were he traced his mark. Kagome giggled before picking up his tail and stroking it with her fingers. Sesshoumaru could not stop the purr that escaped his throat. She smiled and held his limp right hand. Fireflies shot out of the grass, as the moonlight dimmed. The couple stayed for a moment longer, trying to memorize this moment in time; that would be their and their alone for eternity.

To be continued!


	4. 4 Is This the End!

Chapter 4- Is this the end?! Or will Love Survive the Battle?

A/N: Go back to Chapter 2, and try and guess what Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

If someone can get it right they get read the next chapter before I even post it!

Remember, the first one to get it right gets the chapter!

Oh yeah! Don't forget to leave a comment! (Most types are accepted)

Ja Ne! Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust

Before you all begin to read I have to tell you what Kagome looks like in her true form:

Animal: dog (obviously)

Color fur: white

Markings: black paws, black tail tip, and black diamond on chest

Unusual things: three tails, black star inside crescent moon blow right eye, and forehead.

Okay with that out of the way enjoy the story!

Kagome woke up to see that Sesshoumaru had wrapped his arms around her waist and was purring gently in his sleep. Kagome stroked his tail and tittered as Sesshoumaru started t6o moan out her name. She stopped to see the reaction she would get, and what happened next was not good at all. Sesshoumaru stood in his true form growling at this strange naked woman on his bed. Kagome stood directly in front of him as she transformed. Sesshoumaru snarled loudly when she removed her ears from her forehead, she bore his mark. He snapped his jaw near her ear, but just as he was about to bite her she backed away and whimpered. The female in question looked into his eyes as if she were looking for something. He spoke first. "Wench who do you think you are, impersonating the mark of my lands! You should be severely punished!" He barked louder then before. Now it was Kagome's turn to speak up. She laughed at his temper before she spoke. "Ha! Very funny Sesshoumaru, me impersonating the mark? After we just mated, you raise your voice growl and snarl at me and expect me to believe all this as a morning joke?" Her voice full of hurt and anger as she spoke to him. Sesshoumaru snarled before attacking Kagome, he would have no female openly mock him, and have no scar as a reminder. He bit her neck and grinned as she screamed in agony. He used his front left paw and scratched her back. He released his hold from her neck and bit her mid-back. Kagome was bleeding terribly after Sesshoumaru let go, blood fell freely and stained her fur.

She kneeled on her front paws and whimpered hoping that Sesshoumaru would not harm her further. Sesshoumaru growled at the female on her knees. He spoke again his eyes narrowed "Get your clothes. Get out and never come near my lands again!" Sesshoumaru barked. Kagome turned into her humanoid form just after Sesshoumaru left the main part of their room. She sighed as she put on her clothes again, just as she put on her wedges Sesshoumaru ran past her and out the door. She rolled her eyes and tied the silk ribbons of her shoes. She walked towards the door and opened it. She stood in the doorway and put a barrier around the estate to prevent Sesshoumaru from leaving the grounds. Moments later she heard a loud roar of disapproval, and a small smirk appeared on her lips as she walked through the halls until she came face to face with Sesshoumaru. She put a finger to his lips and spoke softly. "Sesshoumaru before I leave you to your life of bitterness and loneliness, I will say this. You have a choice between building off something of you can destroy things. It's all you choice I promise you that. But be ware. Make the wrong choice and you will lose me but not my love." She gently kissed his lips and walked away, slowly closing her eyes and remembering her last kiss. Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked at the one woman who kissed him so tenderly and passionately I one simple kiss. His cold demeanor disappeared for only a minute and he let a small smile lose.

Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's smile as she walked out of the grounds and was almost certain that Sesshoumaru whispered "I love you as well my dear Kagome." As soon as Kagome was half a mile from the estate she transformed and ran as fast as she could towards the bone eaters well. Before her it she transformed again into her humanoid form. She shed tears as she reached the well, and from the distance Kagome was seen by four curious eyes, Songo and Miroku raced out to the demoness aware that it was indeed their beloved Kagome. They ran quickly and caught her just as she fell to the ground, blood spilling freely from her neck and lower back. Her face covered in dried blood had white markings where he tears fell so quickly and in abundance. Miroku lifted her head slowly into Songo's lap. Songo sobbed quietly as Kagome's face slowly lost color, the glow of her skin fading by the minute, and her body became colder by the minute.

To be continued!

A/N: If you're wondering what the hell went wrong with Sesshoumaru, I'll gladly tell you. He's lost his memories of all that happened with Kagome. But the memory they shared the night before did not fade, it's just her face was blurred.

When they woke up that morning: Kagome's scent had changed after he fell asleep (obviously) and his demon didn't catch it in time. But then as Kagome leaves his inner demon screams out and tries to call to Kagome's demon but it's too late…


	5. 5 Chasing After You In A Sea Of Roses

Chapter 5- Chasing After You in A Sea Of Roses

A/N: I just had to leave you guys in suspense!

I mean I updated way more then I promised!

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I felt like my soul had been ripped apart. My eyes burned with unshed tears of pain. A small strangled sound left my lips before the tears flowed freely from my eyes. I knew my face was covered in my own blood, but nothing seemed to matter to me anymore. I exhaled one last time before I fell into a black blanket of warmth; I let my feelings loose and floated in air held by suspense. I opened my eyes and looked ahead of me. I gasped at the sea of red and white roses that lay out before me. Just a few yards away from there was there was a sakura tree in full bloom. I took a step into the roses. I was surprised when the roses only reached just above my toes. I looked to my left and saw a mirror. I saw my old image; my face looked saddened, it flashed between Kikyou and me. I turned to my right and saw my current image. My kimono was dark green, it reached down to my feet and the sleeves touched my finger tips. It had white sakura petals on the sides and light green cranes in water. My obi was sky blue with red chicken scratches all over. My face was hap0py and my eyes showed contentment. I looked at both mirrors and tears streamed down my face. I shook my head and screamed out; "NO! I want to be happy! I wanted to be loved and to love! I want Sesshoumaru! I need him!" At that moment I heard a shatter of glass. I looked to my left and saw the mirror broken and on the ground. My right hand was touching the unbroken mirror and watched as it floated above the ground. I smiled joyously and ran to the open arms of Sesshoumaru.

His arms opened up to me as I jumped to hug him. He spun me around once in a circle before laughing lightly. I kissed his cheek and giggled as he blushed again. He set me down on the ground on his left, and I smiled at him, and he smiled back. No words were spoken; we only looked into each others eyes. I felt his hand touch where my neck and shoulder meet. His fingers traced the mark, slowly but surely I felt a hot pain as a red smoke surrounded me. A cut appeared on my neck and Sesshoumaru's as well. On instinct by an unknown force, I bit down on his neck and sucked on the cut. I nursed on his blood as if it were my life line. I heard him cry out in agony, when my fangs had sunken deep into the flesh and muscle of the cut. I held his hand in my own and smiled when I felt him squeeze back. I felt him shit, before he bit down on my neck. I squeezed his hand tightly in pain before it slowly resided. Slowly he pulled from the mark and his hand caressed my face. He smiled at me before his lips parted and he spoke to me; "Kagome, my life, my love. It's time to awaken so that we can live out our lives together." I shook my head no. I didn't want to leave here I was free from judgment, free from ever seeing pain death and hate. My hearted screamed to leave with Sesshoumaru and to go back with him and be happy, but I couldn't bring myself to leave.

Either my feet would not mover or some invisible force kept me here. Something inside me was raging. It told me to fight, break whatever was holding me back from happiness with the one I loved. Suddenly a bright purple light came out from my body. I roared loudly and suddenly the force holding me broke, and I ran quickly my hair flew in my face and leaving small cuts behind. My eyes stringed, with tears of fear, as I ran further from Sesshoumaru. I heard him call out my name with each giant step I took. I felt my tears falls faster from my eyes leaving, at trail in the wind as I ran. A strangled cry of agony feel from my lips when I tripped over a root of the sakura tree. I cried when I tried to move my right foot. I guess that now I've twisted my ankle. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. I dropped my head in shame and pounded the ground with my fists. Sesshoumaru had finally caught up to me. I felt him come behind me and hug me. A small smile played at my lips when I heard him whimper in my left ear. My hands reached up and held his own. I felt him smile and burry his head in my hair. He picked up and held me bridal style. My eyes closed and buried my head in his chest. I breathed in his forest and summer rain-like scent and sighed. My hand automatically clinged to his haori. In an instant I feel asleep. I woke up moments later to find myself in Sesshoumaru's lap. He was stroking my hair and looking down at me with tear filled eyes. The sky was dark, and Songo and Miroku were sitting on either side of Sesshoumaru with tear filled eyes as well. I tried to raise myself up but Sesshoumaru's hand gently pushed me back down. I looked up at him with surprise, but he only shook his head and looked away from me.

I looked to Miroku but he got up and slowly walked towards the small brook. I looked at Songo my last hope as to what happened to me. I looked into her eyes but even she would not answer me. Tears brimmed my eyes in fear; I could not bare the silence. I sat up with the help of Sesshoumaru, and gently pushed away so I was sitting on my own. I gasped and pulled out a dagger. In front of me stood the one person I would least expect. It was Inuyasha; he stood there with a depressed look on his face. I gave a weak smile and he nodded back. When Inuyasha spoke it made my heart almost stop. "Kagome. You are lucky to have had Sesshoumaru show up and save you when he did. You should know that." That was all he said to me before he walked away. I looked back up at the sky. I had been left speechless. My eyes burned with tears once again. I looked to Sesshoumaru with my face covered in a stream of tears. He looked at me and for the first time since I met him, he cried. The tears fell from his eyes and onto my hand and onto my hand. I stood up on weak knees and pulled Sesshoumaru up after me. I touched his cheeks with my thumbs and wiped away his tears. I smiled at him, and then swallowed him in my gentle embrace.

He returned the hug and buried his head into the crook of my neck. I rubbed his back in a circular motion and hugged him tighter. He pulled away after ten minutes; he whispered the words I will never forget. "Kagome, I chased after you in a sea of roses, battled against death for your life, and now I have only one thing to say to you." He paused for a moment looking into my eyes before he continued. "I love you, I love you more then the world. I can't imagine being without you." With that said he kissed my cheek and held my hand as we walked towards a small steam. The stream was beautiful, even for its size a few feet down the creek was an arch, covered in yellow, white, pink, and red roses. I looked at Sesshoumaru and all he could do was smile at me. I let go of his hand and ran to the arch, I touched the petals of a rose and closed my eyes. A flashback came to me as my fingers touched a red rose.

(Flashback in the sea of roses)

…I ran, I ran away from Sesshoumaru.

I heard him call out my name with each giant step I took.

I felt my tears fall faster from my eyes, leaving a trail in the wind as I ran… (End of flash back)

Slowly my fingers traced the outline of the petals. I turned to Sesshoumaru as the wind blew around me and spraying rose petals and sakura petals all around me twirling like the inside of a snow globe.

(Sesshoumaru's P.O.V)

The way Kagome stood in the wind smiling as the petals of flowers surrounding her was the most amazing site I had seen in years. For a moment it felt like my heart had stopped. Slowly I walked up behind her and hugged her waist. She turned in my arms and held me tightly as tears fell down her face. I lifter her chin up with my hand and wiped away her tears with a kiss each time a new one fell. For the first time in my life since I was a child my life was cheerful and happy. I had someone to love and to be loved by. She looked at me and smiled, and then her lips parted in speech "Sesshoumaru I love you. I love you more then my family and friends, more then anything in the world." She paused taking her hand before placing it over her heart. "My heart beats wildly in my chest. I love you so much it hurts. I can't stand to think about not being without you by my side, I love you. I love you Sesshoumaru!" I felt my cheeks hear up at her confession. I looked at her and smiled, it was all I could do to restrain myself from making her scream my name to the kami's.

(Normal P.O.V)

They looked into each others eyes. Linked hands and kissed each other. The kiss was chaste, simple. The wind blew gently causing their hair to float and mix together in a sea of black/red and silver. Slowly they broke, and looked ahead of them to see all their friends clapping and smiling. The couple looked into each others eyes and smiled so brightly that it reached their eyes. The happy harmonious sight ended as soon as it came. The sky darkened, lightening flared up the sky, and thunder shook the foundations of the earth. A piercing scream came from the thickest part of the forest followed by a triumphant sinister laugh. Men shouted and barked orders, women scrambled to recover lost children. The earth shook, spilt and hot air gushed out from the giant cracks in the ground.

To be continued!

Who was kidnapped? Who will live and who will be crushed? L8tr Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust

411: Sesshoumaru Tashio

Sesshoumaru was bestowed a curse at the age of 2(14 in human years!!!) A holy miko said that "it will be a blessing one day my young lord." –when Kagome walks away a yellow rose is left in his hand- The reasons for the curse was because she had foreseen him misleading you females to their deaths(after being raped what would you do?) So when he finally realizes that he loves Kagome the spell loosens. And until he can learn to admit that he loves Kagome and tell her "I love you" the spell is eternally bound to him.


	6. 6 The Battle Begins!

Chapter 6- The Battle Begins!

By: Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust

Recap: a piercing scream came from the thickest part of the forest followed by a triumphant sinister laugh. Men shouted and barked orders, women scrambled to recovered lost children. The earth shook, spilt, and hot air gushed out from the giant cracks in the ground." End recap

A/N: I hope I left all of you in suspense long enough! This chapter is FLUFFY! And not every detailed either. I want 15 reviews before I update again! One more thing…I need a peer editor/beta. Please? Thanks. (For all the freaks out there who love Naraku go jump off a bridge or something.)

Sesshoumaru roared in anger, when the haze of smoke had cleared and he found that Kagome was missing. Men were shouting, children were crying and women were running around like crazed animals. Miroku shouted and everything and everyone dropped to a dead silence. Children shut their mouths, Men froze, birds froze in mid-flight, and women froze mid-step. 

Miroku looked over the troubled crowed before he spoke loudly "All of you have different reasons for your insist screaming. But sadly, the miko of your village is in the thick of the forest! I need the women and children to go back to the shrine in the village and wait! I need the strongest men to come forward!" Everyone slowly parted and two brave souls stepped forward.

The two men were Kouga and Inuyasha. Both looked at each other with distain but Kagome's life was on the line. Songo stepped between the two and rested a hand on their shoulders; she smiled gently at both of hem and nodded her approval. Sesshoumaru's face went from worried and fearful to cold and hating in an instant. He walked away following the cry of his mate. Each step he took was faster then the last until he was running at full speed. Inuyasha and Kouga were close behind Sesshoumaru when they caught the scent of Naraku just to the east. Inuyasha looked at Kouga and nodded. They spilt apart, Kouga going to the far south side just behind Naraku and Inuyasha to the far west side, just to the left of the evil hanyou.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Naraku was only a few yards ahead of him. He masked his scent and aura and quickly charged forward. Inuyasha shouted "Wind Scar!" and watched in shock as Kagome's body glowed purple as the wind scar came closer to Naraku. Sesshoumaru jumped and sent a row of poison whips just as the wind scar hit. Kouga ran closely to Naraku picking up the speed of the wind scar and meshing it together with the row of poison whips Sesshoumaru sent. The three heard a howl of pain followed by a small cry. Kouga froze and Inuyasha stopped mid-swing. Sesshoumaru let out a heavy sigh as the dust cleared and saw Kagome lying on the grass breathing slowly.

Kouga and Inuyasha fled the scene knowing that they had already done enough. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl like sound the close he came to the limp body of Kagome. He gently set her head in his lap and stroked her hair waiting for her to wake up and smile up at him. As he sat waiting for Kagome, his aura flared, and emitted a golden light in the shape of a sphere. That floated down before sinking into Kagome's chest. Sesshoumaru heard a sharp intake of breath from Kagome and smiled slightly. He smiled down at her and she traced his fingers with her own. Kagome sat up and looked over to her; loving and gentle mate. She looked him in the eyes before speaking "Sesshoumaru? Were you that worried about me?" That was all she said before standing up on shaky legs and waited as Sesshoumaru slowly rose from the ground. He looked into her eyes and buried his head in the crook of her neck. All he did was nod before tightening his hold on her. Kagome laughed before running a hand down his back. He shuddered before he slowly pulled away from her embrace. She smiled at him, brushed a strand of silver hair behind his ear and spoke again "Sesshoumaru you still haven't answered me. Were you worried about me? Do you really love me?" She looked into his eyes, her own begging to fill with crystal tears.

Just as a tear fell from her eye he kissed it away, he kissed her eyes, cheeks, forehead, her nose, and then a chaste kiss to her lips. She smiled as tears fell freely from her eyes. Sesshoumaru purred gently before he spoke "Yes Kagome. I was worried about you. I thought I'd lost you. I do. I do love you" He paused to kiss the top of her head and crush her in a tight hug against him. "I love you so much Kagome, I can't live without you." Kagome smiled into his chest and hugged him just as tight; too speechless for the perfect words. Sesshoumaru laced his fingers thought Kagome's own smaller ones and broke their hug to look her in the eyes. He smiled and tucked loose strands of Kagome's hair behind her ear and let another smile loose. Kagome kissed his cheek and started to walk back towards the edge of the forest. Sesshoumaru held her hand tightly and stood still. Kagome looked at him, confusion written all over her face. He wagged his tail and whimpered. She rolled her eyes as she looked down at his pants. Indeed as his whimper and tail had indicated he had a boner. Kagome transformed and walked slowly through the trees. Sesshoumaru sighed, transformed and quickly chased after her wagging tail. As soon as he caught up to her Kagome moved to his left side.

He nudged her with his snout and watched as she fell over. She yelped out when a sharp pain had been sent shouting up her front left paw. She looked at Sesshoumaru as she hobbled helplessly on three paws. He looked at the injured paw forcing her to fall over or sit down. "Kagome what did you do?" She rolled her eyes and mumbled something. He looked at her sternly before licking her wounded paw.

(With Kagome)

The way he was licking her paw was lick Sesshoumaru eating her essence. Her scent spiked and her tail wagged madly. She whimpered and bit down on her lower lip to stop the on coming groans and whimpers that almost escaped her lips.

(With Sesshoumaru)

The way Kagome was responding to his treatment was driving him insane. He never knew that she was much more sensitive in her true form.

(Normal P.O.V)

Both were nearly ready to jump each other but now was not the right time for such "activities".

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I knew when I had asked Sesshoumaru if he loved me or not that the spell was still bound to his soul. I was upset. I had spoken to the miko myself and still his confession of his love for me wasn't good enough for her! I sat down again slowing our traveling, and Sesshoumaru was looking at me. I bared my fangs and put my snout in the air. I heard hi m huff out a sigh of defeat before he lay down with a paw over his face. I laughed gently at the cute picture Sesshoumaru had created. I looked at him with my curios amethyst eyes and watched as he turned away from me and panted heavily. I sighed and rolled my eyes, just as I took a breath I smelt what he was doing. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, I shook my head trying to clear the images that plagued my mind, and I closed my eyes and counted to five. A violet light surrounded me before I turned back into my negin form and Sesshoumaru had down the same seconds later, but now his pants were slightly wet from his activities only moments ago.

I looked up at the sky and sighed. My mind was troubled and my soul ached for answers. Sesshoumaru was standing behind me purring as if to console my burning aches and questions that made me crazy. It had helped somewhat but the fact was that I could never get my questions answered in time-hopefully son and closer to now then a time closer to never.

I giggled as Sesshoumaru tired to sneak up behind me and steal a bit from his mark. I heard him whimper in protest to my decision. But I wasn't going to succumb to his will this time. He pulled my butt flush against his hard-on; I shook my head no and pride his fingers off one by one.

(Sesshoumaru's P.O.V)

This woman, no goddess before me was refusing and ignoring my pleas! I sighed in defeat again and kissed her cheek before speaking. "Kagome, I'll return shortly with our dinner." She nodded in response and held herself tightly as I left.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I hugged myself as Sesshoumaru left for wood and rood. I called upon my demon strength and set up a barrier so strong that only Sesshoumaru could break. Tears streamed down my face, I knew Sesshoumaru would come back and he would be able to hold me close and console my fears. I slowly blinked away tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, I jumped up onto a large boulder in the grounds and sat so my legs where underneath my thighs.

(Sesshoumaru's P.O.V)  
My body was sore from hunting down two rabbits for Kagome and one deer for the both of us. Slowly I sat down and skinned and gutted the rabbits and deer. Five minutes passed and my task was complete. Normally this Sesshoumaru never stops for anything or anyone, but since I've been with Kagome a lot of things have changed about me.

To Be Continued!

A/N: Don't send hate mail! Or The Story is canceled!


	7. 7 SHE'S WHAT!

Chapter 7- She's WHAT?!

A/N: I have NOT written any on the lemons or limes in this story; I have a true pervert do that for me.

Oh yeah before I forget or something stupid happens and I walk away from the computer again there's some limeish type of content in here… (totally unsure of what to call it)

Recap: Normally this Sesshoumaru never stops for anything or anyone, but since I've been with Kagome a lot of things have changed about me. End recap

(Sesshoumaru's P.O.V)

I rose from my sitting position and stood up. I stretched my arms above my head and picked up the carcasses of the animals. Slowly I walked back towards the camp following the scent of Kagome's barrier I slowed my pace when I could feel the power of the barrier. My hand stretched out and touched it and tossed the carcasses inside. Quickly I put up my own barrier on top her own and ran to her.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

(Somewhat-lime content)

I felt the barrier weaken and I knew that Sesshoumaru had returned. I smiled and ran to the edge of the boulder; I jumped from the rock and giggled as he caught me in his strong arms. He kissed my forehead before setting me down next to him. I looked into his eyes before I bit mark. I heard him growl and I sucked gently on his blood. He moaned and fell backwards bringing me with him, our hips rubbing together in a heated frenzy. He groaned, grabbed my hips and held me still while he thrust his hips upward. I moaned loudly and begged for him to bring me to sweet euphoria. I saw him grin, before he flipped us, and quicker then lighting he had stripped us of all our clothes in one solid movement.

(Normal P.O.V)

Sesshoumaru kissed her lips lightly before he kissed down from her jaw to her breasts. Kagome mewled loudly and thrust her hips upward, he grinned and kissed her mound and the valley between, before slowly planting open wet kisses on her stomach as he moved down to Kagome's womanhood. Just as he was about to lick her clit and thrust two fingers into her sheath he breathed in Kagome's aroused scent. He sniffed again just to make sure before his tail wagged madly and his heart thumped proudly in his chest.

A purr escaped his throat as he looked into Kagome's eyes, her eyes that were questioning as to why he had stopped all to soon for her. She growled seductively to try and make him succumb to her will, but he shook his head and a silent laugh rumbled gently through his chest. She looked at him with curious and passion filled eyes and before she could ask why he had put a finger to her lips. "Kagome my dearest, you're with pups!" He smiled and hugged her tightly to his chest.

(With Kagome)

Her mind was racing a mile a minute. She couldn't breath, her heart exploded with joy a smile appeared on her lips and tears of happiness fell from her eyes in a small steady flow.

(Normal P.O.V)

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's tears and became confused (as any normal male would) "Kagome? Do you not want pups that are ours? He asked gently. Kagome lifted herself up and her smile became more radiant the he had ever seen it. She kissed his cheek tears still gently falling from her eyes before she spoke "Sesshoumaru, I couldn't be happier to bare your pups. OUR pups that I will love until the end." Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru tightly and sighed as he gently embraced her for what seemed like forever. The couple held each other tightly in an embrace as the fire roared and their food slowly cooked. Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome and lay his head down in her lap. He felt down her arm until her found her hand. He squeezed it gently and felt the same response. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and rested his body while his heart still proudly thundered in his chest, and his mind raced around in circles nearly giving him a migraine. Kagome looked down at Sesshoumaru. She smiled gently kissed the top of his head, before standing and walking around gathering her scattered clothes. Little did both of them know a pair of enraged dark blue eyes watched them from behind a tree inside of the barrier.

To be continued!

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short but I'll make it up by updating every other week…I still have a lot on my plate. XD


	8. 8 Surpise!

Chapter 8- Surprise!

A/N: Surprise! (confetti streams out of nowhere and I pop up from behind a bush) 0.o yes, yes stare at my oddness.(rolls eyes) Anyways…This is a sad chapter sort of… once again someone will die…

Claiming ownership: the character called: Masitu

Masitu: long midnight blue hair, dark blue eyes, fox demon, blood red symbol of the moon with a tear, tan skin.

Title: Lady of The South (by force),

Clothing worn: battle kimono (length: thighs) color: sky blue, obi color pink with white sakura petals, legging color: black (length: knees), shoes, flat sandals.

Weapons carried: 5 hidden daggers, and one bastard sword.

P.s- I must also say that I'll be gone again for three weeks to visit my sister's grave. I feel the need to spend time there, just too really confirm that she really is dead. So that means this will be that LAST TIME I UPDATE FOR THREE WEEKS! Just thought you'd 'ought to know!

Ja ne! E-W-G-B-L (friend came up with the short nick-name)

Recap: ...little did both know that a pair of enraged dark blue eyes watched them from behind a tree inside….End recap

Kagome had just finished tying a giant bow in her obi, and slipping on her flats when Sesshoumaru growled menacingly at the intruder within the barrier. She tired to step forward but was stopped by his arm holding her back gently. She screamed when the dark figure had stepped out of the trees. Her eyes became fearful and her heart beat three times faster. There stood the one other person she could've trusted. It was Masitu, her well trusted childhood friend. Long midnight blue hair swept across her face leaving everything but her eyes covered, which were like a fierce water storm. Her sky blue kimono was ripped into between her chest, and tattered and frayed on the ends. Her pink obi stained with blood along with her elegant claws that dripped with an unknown animal's blood. Sesshoumaru growled loudly and drew his sword, Masitu barked at Sesshoumaru and the tried to push him aside, however Kagome pushed down Sesshoumaru's arm and stepped around him.

Kagome knew this day would've come sooner or later. She ran a hand through her hair and pulled out a holy sword hidden within her kimono. She bowed to Masitu who bowed back with an evil smirk covering her face. Kagome charged forward her sword held at an angle. Masitu jumped barely dodging the swords path. Their swords clashed moments later and sparks flew wildly in all directions. Kagome let out a loud growl lose before charging at Masitu again. For the second time sparks flew from their violently clashing swords. Masitu yelled when they had jumped apart "Kagome! HOW COULD YOU! You promised we'd never submit to the will of a man! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" Kagome jumped into the air, and gracefully landed behind Masitu. And blood flew from her body as a sword surrounded by a dark purple light protruded from her body.

Then with a hint of sadness and regret Kagome spoke shakily "Masitu, I am sorry for your misfortune, but do not take out on my happiness. I found love, and it was fate. You however went against your heart and were raped by the man who loved you most. And for that I am sorry. My friend please pass on in peace. I hope you find happiness there." Kagome let got of the sword and watched as it disappeared and turned to ashes. Masitu's limp, and lifeless body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Kagome cried out in sorrow and held herself as she fell to the ground. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she thought of what she had just done.

Quickly Sesshoumaru rushed to her side and held her until her tears of remorse had stopped. Kagome raised her head from against Sesshoumaru's chest to look at the dead body of Masitu. Kagome turned her head into Sesshoumaru's chest again and clutched his shoulders as she sobbed again. Not much was said between the couple as Sesshoumaru dug a grave by a small waterfall. Both said a silent prayer together, Kagome squeezed his hand tightly and tears fell from her eyes for the third time that evening. The pain in her heart seemed to grow with each passing moment.

With caring hands Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome bridal style and slowly walked out of the grave site and walked quickly towards the village. Just as dark clouds appeared over the village Sesshoumaru had stepped out of the woods. He looked down to see Kagome burry her face in his chest as rain gently poured down on them.

(With Songo and Miroku)

"Songo hurry! Sesshoumaru's back with Kagome! One of the villagers saw them come of the forest!" Miroku shouted the joy evident in his voice. Songo slipped on her shoes and ran out Miroku right on her tail, each step they took seemed to go slower then the last until the came to a skidding stop 5 feet from Sesshoumaru and the limp sleeping form of Kagome. They looked happy but when Sesshoumaru's faced saddened they rushed forward and looked at Kagome's limp feverish body. Their faces went from joyful to fearful and worried in an instant. "Songo. Miroku. Please take care of Kagome until I return. I need to gather medicinal herbs for her wounds, and pains she is having at the current point in time." Sesshoumaru quickly spoke a small blush upon his cheeks as he finished speaking. Songo grinned at Sesshoumaru and Miroku looked confused, and Songo rolled her eyes and whispered into his ear what Sesshoumaru meant by that. As soon as Songo finished Miroku coughed in embarrassment and Sesshoumaru's blushed was now a modest pink-red.

The couple nodded and Songo took Kagome gently from Sesshoumaru's arms. Miroku ran back ahead of Songo to prepare the room set-up for Kagome and Sesshoumaru's arrival. Sesshoumaru turned and left just as he heard Kagome scream his name as she woke. He looked down and walked away, and slowly headed towards the edge of the mountains to gather the herbs from a hermit called "Sar" who lived by the edge of the mountains.

(With Kagome, Songo, and Miroku)

Kagome had awoken as Sesshoumaru started to leave. She screamed out his name until she had lost her voice and all she could do was cry. A sharp unexplainable pain surged from her stomach and her body went ridged. Songo looked at Miroku worried and all he could do was shrug in confusion.

Songo stood silently and walked out of the hut and called out to Inuyasha. "INUYAHSA! Inuyasha! I need your help! Kagome may be sick! I need you! We need you! Kagome needs you! Please." Tears fell from her eyes as five minutes turned into twenty. Just as she turned to head back into the hut she heard Inuyasha shout back. "She's not gonna be sick on my watch! Show me where she is Songo and I'll see what I can do for her." His last sentence more gentle and caring. Songo nodded her head quickly wiped away tears that remained in her eyes and led Inuyasha back to the hut. As soon as his nose took in Kagome's scent his eyes widened and he let a nervous laugh lose. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and spoke softly. "Well looks like you decided to help Kagome again Inuyasha. I was beginning to think you would never show with the way Songo called for you." Inuyasha sent a glare towards the monk and mumbled something about perverted monks and their rudeness.

Songo sat on the right of Miroku and held his hand tightly as Inuyasha put a small cut on his wrist. Inuyasha opened Kagome's lips and squeezed the cut causing blood to spill into Kagome's small mouth. Her hand twitched then reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and brought it to her lips and drank his blood slowly. Inuyasha's face was contorted up in pain as she continued to suck his blood. Slowly he pried his arm from her fierce grip before she could lick the wound. He rolled up his sleeves and dipped a small cloth in a basin of water, rung it and gently set it on her forehead. Inuyasha quietly spoke. "So, so she and my half-brother mated? I never thought that…I didn't think that she would be….so soon…normally it takes weeks for a newly transformed demoness to get… How did it happen so soon? Hopefully Sesshoumaru has gone to Sar." Inuyasha mumbled all too loudly.

Songo and Miroku looked at each other shocked at his response. Both of them had expected him to throw a fit, and scream at the ill-stricken Kagome. Inuyasha looked to Songo and then shifter his eyes down to Kagome. She nodded and ushered the pervert out the door, he nodded his head and she left the hut as well leaving the two alone for what might me the last time. "Kagome. I know that I've made you unhappy, and made you feel like a mere image of Kikyou, but now I see that you're not. You are your own person, you are no one else, but Kagome. The person who has loved me for who I am. I understand that you no longer love me as you once did and that's fine but know that I am always here for you." He gently kissed her and called in the couple sitting under a shady tree.

The couple filed in with a small child in between them "Mommy!! Rin missed you so much!! Rin was so worried that Mommy was…was..." Rin was unable to finish her sentence because she had burst into uncontrollable tears. While pouring out tears from her deep pools of brown Rin had flung herself over Kagome's body. As she continued to cry Kagome's hand had begun to rub circles on Rin's back Some thirty minutes later her crying has turned to sniffles and small faint hiccups. Inuyasha gently lifted Rin off of Kagome and set her gently onto a futon next to Songo. Songo coughed and pointed at the door. Inuyasha dragged Miroku out by his collar and sat under a tree with the mumbling monk next to him. His ears twitched at the sound of clothing being removed. He shook his head and pressed his ears flat against his skull. Songo stuck her hand out in the threshold and motioned for them to come back in again. The two males walked in and turned away in horror when they saw the bruises that covered Kagome's arms, mid stomach, lower legs, and shoulders. Her left shoulder down to her breasts was wrapped in bandages. They looked to Songo and she shook her head sadly. "She hasn't spoken since Sesshoumaru left to get the herbs." Songo finished with a heavy sigh. Miroku sighed deeply and left again to meditate under the tree. Rin had fallen asleep while Inuyasha and Songo quietly conversed about Kagome's condition and whether or not the emotional scars on her heart would ever fully heal, even after Sesshoumaru came back to her.

Tired of arguing about Kagome's condition, Songo woke Rin, and walked outside with her. Inuyasha remained seated, he couldn't leave Kagome. If he did there might have been the chance when Kagome tired to make a run for it, while no one watched her. He shook his head, how could he be so distrusting with Kagome?! He knew for a fact that Kagome would never leave with serious injuries. He sighed for what seemed to be the nineteenth time that day. Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into months, and there was still no sign of Sesshoumaru.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

A/N: I know my chapters suck because they're short but I hope that they're detailed enough, I put a lot of time into all my chapters and all I've got to prove that is long paragraphs. Gomen Nasi!!!

Warning- Out of boredom I did a skit….don't judge. I was somewhat drunk when I typed this up.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru! Get over here now!

Sesshoumaru: (glare) This Sesshoumaru dose not respond to any dog-like command of your time. (sticks out tongue)

Kagome: FINE! Sesshoumaru PLEASE come here.

Sesshoumaru: I do not repeat myself mate.

Kagome: (temper flares, room goes dark)

Sesshoumaru: (eeps like a little girl)

Elf-that's me ppls-: ( laughs manically) Sesshoumaru will vanish before your eyes! (turns on light, leans against threshold)

Kagome: (hides bloody daggers behind back and tosses limp body of Sesshy out window)

Elf: 0o okay…..I'm…gonna go now…later! (runs out of house, and through the woods, over the hill to grandmother's house I go!)

Kagome: Where do you think you're going?! GET BACK HERE! (chases Elf with bloody knife) I won't hurt you! I just want to talk!

Elf: (trips over rock) (turns off light and squeals like a piggy)

Kagome: (turns on light again, wipes sweat off face) Phew… that's taken care of. I feel so much better. XD

To be continued? I don't think so!- Elf


End file.
